Harry Potter and the XMen Invasion
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: Who knew that Albus Dumbledore and Charles Xavier were old friends? So what happens when Dumbledore lets some of the mutants stay at his school? Chaos that's what.


**A/N: Here is my twist on Harry Potter. I threw some X-Men in there. Could get interesting! DM-GW, RW-HG, Rouge-Bobby, HP-OCSam, John.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros., or Marvel and 20th Centry Fox.**

"Ahh, Albus. So good to see you." Charles Xavier said, as he moved towards the aged Head Master.

"Yes, you as well Charles. It's been awhile." Albus Dumbledore agreed, shaking his friends hand.

"These are several of my students. That's Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and Ditter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. These are my kids. Scar, Brain, Keeper, Dragon, and Red." Dumbledore introduced his chosen students.

Draco scowled, at the opposting group of kids, "What kind of names are those?" he asked, disgust in his tone.

"I'm Marie." Rogue offered, then turned to look at Bobby. "And Iceman is my boyfriend, Bobby."

"John." Pyro answered in one word staring steadily at Ginny.

"Eyes off John." Draco said in his sarcastic drawl. "Ginny's mine."

John smirked. "Really, I don't see your name on her."

"I'm Sam." Ditter interjected, before the fight could go any further. "What about you guys? Scar, Brains, Keeper?"

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry, that's Ron, Hermione, Draco, and as Malfoy said Ginny." He explained, pointing to each of his friend in turn.

"These kids-"

"We're mutants." Rogue interrupted. "It's okay to call us that. We're mutants, your wizards."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see, well as I was saying, these _mutants_ will be staying at our school for the time being. I want you to be their tour guides, take them around the school, that kind of thing."

Ginny looked at her teachers that were present in the room, they were all having a staring war with the opposing school's teachers.

"Are they going to be safe here Professor?" Logan asked, looking Snape up and down.

"I trust Dumbledore completely. Ah right, excuse me Albus my teachers, this is Logan, that there is Jean, Scott, and Storm."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at his guests. "Yes, and mine Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout. Now kids, take them, show them around."

Draco rolled his eyes, and taking Ginny's hand lead her out of the room.

"Draco! That was rude." She reprimanded, pulling her hand out of his. "They are guests here, we have to show hospitality."

"She's right you know." John said from his position leaning against the wall. He flicked his lighter open, then shut again.

"You don't scare me." said a bored Draco.

"Oh no?"

"John, don't." Bobby said grabbing his friend's hand. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should."

"It's just a little fire." John complained, "I wouldn't hurt him... badly."

"John, just stop." Rogue begged from Bobby's side.

"Is that why they call you Pyro? Your power is fire?" Ginny asked, looking at him.

John nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm ice, Rogue has the ability to. . ."

"I can take your powers, but it leaves you weak, it could kill you., but I gave it up." Rogue finished quietly.

"And Ditter? What's that?" Hermione asked.

Sam sighed. "I speak every language ever, and I can make you hear me, where ever you are. Watch." She commanded with a smile. "Logan, can you come down here? We're at the bottom of the stairs."

Ron looked at the statue. "He heard you?" he asked, doubt filled his question.

"Of course. Whether he'll come or not is a different matter entirely."

"And what did he say in return?" Hermione's question was hesitant.

"That's the thing, they can't answer. So the only way for me to quit bugging them is for them to actually come find me and talk face to face. I've had a lot of fun with that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm sue you have."

"Sam, what have I said about talking to me?" Logan asked as he walked down the stairs.

Sam avoided eye contact with her teacher. "Not to. But, I had to show them that I can talk to people, even if they can't hear me." she told him innocently.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Right, well just. . . stop." he said before turning back up the stairs.

"What about you? Dragon?" Bobby asked looking Draco over.

"First of all, Draco means dragon. Second of all, if you knew me, that's what I am. My power's potions though."

"Mine's obvious enough, isn't it? Hair, red? I'm herbology freak, plants and all." Ginny said nodding.

"I'm the quidditch keeper. My talent would have to be charms." Ron said, looking to the rest of his friends. "Hermione's the smartest one, but she's the best at Transfiguration."

Hermione nodded. "And Harry got his name from the scar on his forehead that Lord Voldemort gave him. He's a Defense against the Dark Arts expert."

"Well now that that is covered, can we see what the big deal about your school is?" Pyro asked sounding bored.

"Sure, this way." Hermione said leading the group forward.

Harry and Sam fell behind. "So Voldemort, is he kind of like your villain?" Sam asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Dark wizard, and yeah. I defeated him though, he's not going to hurt any one else."

"Did he have a reason to hurt people?"

"He believed that all wizards should be pure-blood, that any one that was a muggle or had muggle parents wasn't worth being a wizard. He called them Mud-bloods and wanted to rid our world of them."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Wow, that sounds like our Magneto, he was all pro-mutant. He tried several times to kill the humans, he lost his powers though, and I don't know what ended up happening to him."

Harry nodded. "Our worlds aren't that different it seems."

Sam shook her head. "No, they aren't."

**A/N: What do you think? I like it, kind of interesting... Leave me a review! Tell me what you think.**

**Cobey**


End file.
